


Non è giusto

by spirietta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Child Death Mention, Eye Trauma Mention, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirietta/pseuds/spirietta
Summary: Essere a capo delle guardie reali aveva i suoi compromessi.





	

Ad Undyne capitava spesso di pensare al passato, alle sue azioni, per quanto non lo volesse ammettere. Non era solo una questione di orgoglio (in parte lo era), sin da quando capitanava le guardie reali nel sottosuolo aveva capito di essere lei la figura forte, la guerriera, l'eroina. Anche qui, nel mondo degli umani, la conoscevano tutti come un mostro incredibilmente potente, nel fisico e nell'animo.

E sapeva benissimo che ad una persona forte come lei non le era permesso di mostrare debolezze.

Eppure lei ricordava benissimo cosa stava per fare all'umano che avrebbe liberato tutti.

All'umano di nome Frisk, il bambino che nonostante tutte le lance magiche scagliate addosso voleva diventare suo amico.

A Frisk che l'aveva perdonata, e lei lo sapeva ma si sentiva in colpa lo stesso, perché non era giusto.

La bambina col tutù e le scarpe da ballo le aveva accecato un occhio, certo. Ma questo solo dopo che Undyne le aveva piantato lance su lance nel petto. E non era giusto.

Asgore era fortunato, abitava il più lontano possibile dall'entrata dal monte, lui. Non aveva mai dovuto uccidere di propria mano.

E lei sedeva per terra, aprofittava che Alphys faceva i turni in laboratorio per singhiozzare senza che nessuno vedesse che in realtà era debole come tutti.

Alphys, anche lei era tormentata dal passato, dai suoi errori, che nonostante riuscì a risolvere ci vollero mesi perché smettesse di avere incubi sugli Amalgamati. Anche Alphys la vedeva forte e valorosa, Undyne lo sapeva bene. Sapeva di quanto Alphys avesse bisogno di una persona forte accanto, forse più di tutti. Per lei Undyne avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa.

Tutti si sono sempre rivolti a lei quando c'era bisogno di una figura d'autorità e Asgore non era reperibile. Doveva sempre mantenere la calma, mostrarsi superiore, dimostrare di avere sotto controllo la situazione qualunque cosa accadesse, perché avevano bisogno di lei.

E lo stress si faceva sentire spesso.

Udendo il cigolio della porta Undyne si girò, e rimase sorpresa vedendo Alphys sulla soglia, coprendosi la bocca con le mani.

Che Undyne l'avesse voluto o no, Alphys l'aveva colta in un abbraccio, posando una mano sulla schiena e l'altra scorreva sulla lunga pinna rossa che Undyne aveva sulla testa.

"Va tutto bene, ok? Non devi dirmi per forza cos'è successo, va tutto bene."

La voce di Alphys era tremolante, ma era normale e anche giustificabile. Nonostante tutto era dolce, rassicurante, comprensiva. Era preoccupata per la sua ragazza prima di tutto.

E Undyne ricambiò l'abbraccio, appoggiò la faccia sulla sua spalla, e pianse. Alphys le accarezzava la schiena, le sussurrava che non c'era nulla di male nel piangere, che doveva stare tranquilla perché qualunque cosa fosse successo, sarebbe stata accanto a lei.

Si meritava di avere una ragazza così?

Alphys le mise una mano sulla guancia, la guardava con tenerezza negli occhi, le stava vicino e Undyne pensò che forse, non era necessario tenersi tutto dentro, almeno con Alphys.

"Continuo a pensare..." disse, tirando poco elegantemente col naso "Continuo a pensare a prima, quando eravamo nel sottosuolo. Che dovevamo uccidere gli umani, e stavo... stavo..."

Le braccia di Alphys la strinsero di nuovo, rassicurandola.

"Stavo per uccidere Frisk, stavo per uccidere chi ci avrebbe permesso di scappare, avrei ucciso un amico! Un innocente!"

"Undyne..."

Undyne stava piangendo di nuovo, urlando le sue parole e respirando affanosamente. La sua ragazza non si allontanò, non le tolse le braccia da dosso.

"Non è giusto, Alphys, non è giusto che mi abbia perdonato, non me lo merito, non..."

"Undyne, anch'io ho commesso errori in passato, ti ricordi..." le sussurrò Alphys. "E ci penso sempre, e non so se il senso di colpa se ne andrà mai via. Ma cerco di pensare che ora sono stati riuniti con le loro famiglie, ed in un certo senso è stato meglio così."

Undyne piangeva, ma in silenzio, le lacrime le scorrevano lungo il viso, il suo respiro era ancora irregolare, ma le parole di Alphys le ridavano calma. Sapeva che era sincera nelle parole e nei gesti, avendo passato una simile esperienza. Undyne si sentì una stupida, a non averci pensato prima e a non aver mai parlato con lei.

Sospirò. "Avevo paura... che tu ti saresti turbata vedendomi così. Voglio dire, preferiresti che sia io quella forte."

Incrociò lo sguardo della sua ragazza, la fissava stupita, preoccupata. Rattristata.

"Certo che no! Tu per me sei sempre forte, anche quando sei triste, o non ti senti bene. E poi," le prese le mani, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso "come tu ti preoccupi per me, è giusto che io mi preoccupi per te!"

Undyne riuscì a ricambiare il sorriso. "Davvero lo pensi?"

"Penso che non devi cercare di sembrare forte in ogni caso, fingere di non provare certi sentimenti..."

"Non so Alph, sono abituata ad essere l'eroina, a dover essere forte... essere a capo delle guardie reali aveva i suoi compromessi." sospirò, guardando verso l'alto. "E anche se non lo sono più, la paura rimane."

Ci fu del silenzio. Le due donne erano ancora abbracciate, con occhi chiusi, ma c'era una calma estranea ad alcuni minuti prima.

Nonostante la paura e l'ossessione, Undyne capì che poteva sempre contare su Alphys. Che Alphys fin'ora non l'aveva vista come una guerriera senza paura o preoccupazioni, ma come una persona amata.

Undyne aprì l'occhio volgendosi verso la sua ragazza. "Forse... cercherò di confidarmi con te. E' un inizio, no?"

"Immagino di sì. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?"

Undyne sorrise. "Se tiri fuori il gelato fatto da te non mi lamento."


End file.
